Pressure Point Attack
Pressure Point Attack (圧力点攻撃) is a technique which, by touching or hitting weakly certain pressure points on an opponent's body, can incite effects such as paralysis or knock the opponent out. Enough prolonged pressure on the pressure points can also kill the opponent. Overview Mercenary Tao uses this technique with his tongue to kill General Blue (Shitatsuki), and with his index finger to kill the tailor he forces to repair his outfit (Yubitsuki). He also uses it in the movie Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure, also to kill Blue. Tien Shinhan swiftly hits a Sumo Wrestler with an atemi against in the preliminaries of the 22nd World Martial Arts Tournament, and his opponent then collapses. Master Roshi uses a Pressure Point Attack as Jackie Chun during the 22nd World Tournament to paralyze Man-Wolf. To do so, Roshi jabs Man-Wolf in the forehead with two fingers (Kanashibari no Jutsu). Goku uses a Pressure Point Attack during the 23rd World Martial Arts Tournament preliminaries to knock out King Chappa by using a single chop to the neck. In Future Trunks' timeline, immediately prior to fighting Future Android 17 and Future Android 18 for the last time at Pepper Town, Future Gohan utilizes the Pressure Point Attack via a chop to the neck from behind on Future Trunks after feigning relentment on letting the boy accompany him to fight them, reasoning that he would not forgive himself if Future Trunks ended up killed in the fight. In Dragon Ball Z: Cooler's Revenge, Neiz utilizes a Pressure Point Attack in the form of an elbow to the neck on Krillin to knock him out, just as the latter attempted to warn Gohan that Dore was right behind him. In Dragon Ball Z, Majin Vegeta uses a Pressure Point Attack in the form of a chop to the neck on Goku,Dragon Ball Z episode 233, "The Losses Begin" and later on his son and Goten (the latter telling him off for his actions to the former immediately beforehand),Dragon Ball Z episode 237, "Final Atonement" both times so that he could fight Majin Buu alone. In the movie Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods, the God of Destruction Beerus defeats Super Saiyan 3 Goku with a Pressure Point Attack during their confrontation on King Kai's planet, rendering him unconscious and reverting him back to his base form. On Earth, he uses chopsticks to perform two swift pressure point strikes on Piccolo, rendering him unconscious as well. He later uses a Pressure Point to knock Vegeta out after the latter's angry attack. Whis uses one when he karate chops Beerus at the end of the movie, putting him in sleep for three years; this karate chop is named I Won't Let You! in the video game Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z. Appearances in games In the story of the PSP game Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Goku defeats Frieza by immobilising his body with a Pressure Point Attack, and then either leaves him there or follows up by finishing him with a Super Kamehameha. The Pressure Point Attack used by Beerus to defeat Android 18 is part of a Special Attack called Beerus' Counterattack in Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z and Whis' neck chop appears in the game as well, under the name I Won't Let You! In Dragon Ball: Xenoverse, it appears in the form of Whis' Strike of Revelation. In the Legendary Super Saiyan Saga, Future Trunks uses the Pressure Point Attack to knock out his father Vegeta, after Vegeta, Great Ape Bardock, and the Future Warrior defeat Dark Broly on Earth in Age 762, in order to prevent further alterations to the timeline and to keep his father from questioning them about Bardock and Broly. Gallery Tao kills Blue in MA.png|General Tao eliminates Lieutenant Blue by using his tongue in Mystical Adventure Future Gohan Pressure.JPG|Future Gohan knocks out Future Trunks Neizu First Attack.JPG|Krillin is knocked out by Neiz DBZ - 222 - (by dbzf.ten.lt) 20120228-17425468.jpg|Vegeta knocks out Trunks BillsNeckSnap.JPG|Beerus chops Goku's neck ChopstickPP1(BoG).png|Beerus pressure point strikes Piccolo ChopstickPP2(BoG).png|Beerus pressure point strikes Piccolo again References Category:Techniques Category:Offensive techniques